El inicio de algo
by Coraline T
Summary: Lo que parecía destinado a ser un día normal en la vida de Finnick Odair quizás no lo sea tanto. "¿No te gustaría ser libre?" Quizás sea hora de hacer algo para cambiar aquello que siempre pensó que estaba preestablecido. Historia para el reto "A ciegas" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "A Ciegas" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.**

 **Retada por: Natalie Longbottom (espero te guste! :D)**

* * *

 _El inicio de algo_

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz me sobresalta, sacándome de esa especie de trance en el que estaba. Cuando me giro la encuentro mirándome con algo de disgusto, lo que termina por arrancarme una risa. Ella se ofusca más, si es que eso es posible. Luce increíblemente frágil la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando encuentra su lugar en este mundo es una persona para temer.

Claro que yo sé cómo controlarla. O quizás sea ella quien me controle a mí.

— Miraba el amanecer. — Le respondo. Probablemente sea la única cosa sincera que vaya a decirle hoy, así que me esmero en explicarle algo que quizás ella comprende mejor que yo. — Hace que el mar parezca algo mágico, ¿no crees? Un lugar donde merece la pena perderse.

— También hace que el distrito sea mágico, que nuestras casas sean mágicas. — Replica ella con algo parecido al fastidio. No estoy muy seguro que esa emoción exista dentro de ella. — Siempre haces eso cuando te estás por ir. — Añade con tono afligido.

No le respondo, pero le tiendo la mano para invitarla a que se siente junto a mí. Ella lo hace sin protestar, se sienta en la arena sin miramientos.

Permanecemos en silencio mientras el sol termina de bañar la costa. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ella quizás se haya refugiado nuevamente en ese mundo que sólo ella conoce, que tantas veces parece querer atraparla para protegerla por siempre. Yo, intentando no pensar en lo que voy a tener que hacer nuevamente en la noche.

Hubiera deseado encontrar otro modo de protegerla, pero no he sido capaz. Hubiera deseado poder apartarla de mi lado, pero descubrí que junto a ella las heridas sanan más rápido. Hubiera deseado no haberla dejado entrar nunca a mi mundo, porque ella se encargó de absorberlo por completo hasta convertirse en el centro de él. Hubiera deseado muchas cosas con respecto a ella, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

Las cosas con Annie no son particularmente fáciles, pero podrían ser mucho peores. Ella sabe que le oculto cosas, así como ella también me oculta cosas sobre aquel mundo de fantasía en el que se encierra a veces. Ninguno de los dos cuestiona las decisiones del otro. Yo, porque hice un trato para protegerla de todas las asquerosidades que rondan este mundo. Ella, no lo sé. Quizás también deba protegerme de ese lugar que con tanta frecuencia suele visitar, y que muchas veces intenta con sus tentáculos llevársela para siempre.

Después de un rato se desliza hasta quedar recostada, y apoya su cabeza en mis rodillas. Acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad, casi con devoción. Para mí, en este momento, no hay nada que se sienta más real, más correcto.

— Cuando vuelva podríamos ir a los arrecifes, a recolectar estrellas. — Le sugiero. Ella solamente suspira. — Sabes que tengo que hacerlo Annie. — Añado apesadumbrado.

— Lo sé, simplemente a veces desearía que tuviéramos una vida normal.

— Nuestra vida es todo lo normal que se puede, dadas las circunstancias. — Le recuerdo en tono serio.

— Lo sé. — Luego de un rato añade. — Prepararé una pecera para guardar las estrellas.

Annie se levanta y camina hacia el mar, aunque solamente moja sus pies. Luego se va por donde vino. No se despide. Tampoco espero que lo haga. Hay días en los que lo mejor es poner distancia entre nosotros. Así ninguno sale herido.

Yo me quedo un rato más mirando el mar, mientras intento fabricar una sonrisa.

.

El viaje al Capitolio dura algunas horas, las suficientes para que mi equipo de preparación y mi estilista se encarguen de arreglar lo que el sol, la arena y el mar de mi distrito han desarreglado en mí. Mientras se encargan de pulir cada parte de mi cuerpo se enfrascan en una de sus conversaciones habituales, de esas que me conviene escuchar si quiero mezclarme con la gente del Capitolio.

— Entonces le dije que los flamencos pasaron de moda y se enojó conmigo. — Protesta Indira con un tono tan agudo que si los vidrios no estuvieran blindados estoy seguro que los rompería. — ¡Los flamencos pasaron de moda hace dos años!

— Tienes razón querida. Totalmente. — Le da la razón la estilista, Ada. — Deberías decirle que se consiga un mapache. Augustus consiguió uno y lo ha teñido de verde esta semana. ¡Es tan hermoso!

— Es lo que le dije, pero siguió con lo del flamenco. ¿Tú qué opinas Finnick, querido?

Me guardo la risa y les contesto con toda la seriedad que puedo, como si su problema sobre las mascotas pasadas de moda fuera realmente importante.

— Deberías decirle que los mapaches también están por pasar de moda. — Invento rápidamente. — Me han comentado por ahí que el boom de esta temporada van a ser las zarigüeyas, sobre todo si usan joyas de oro.

— ¿En serio? — Chillan todos al mismo tiempo, enloquecidos.

— ¿Alguna vez les mentí? Pero no lo anden divulgando por ahí, saben que les doy la exclusiva a ustedes.

— ¡Claro que no Finn! — Asegura Ada. — ¡No sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti!

Se pasan el resto del viaje hablando entre ellos sobre cómo conseguir una zarigüeya y agradeciéndome por haberles pasado el dato. Yo solamente les sonrío, porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo luce una zarigüeya.

A veces los capitolinos son tan ingenuos…

Aunque cuando pienso en las pobres zarigüeyas, que al igual que yo, están condenadas a convertirse en las mascotas de esta gente, cualquier pensamiento agradable se esfuma, dejándome con un gusto amargo en la boca.

Pobres zarigüeyas. Pobre de mí.

.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? — Siseo furioso mientras me acomodo junto a ella, a un costado de la barra. La respuesta irónica de Johanna no se hace esperar.

— ¿Es que eres el único con derecho a divertirse Odair?

— ¿Sabes que si Snow se entera que estuviste aquí vas a estar en problemas?

Johanna hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, y se acomoda el tocado de color rojo que lleva sobre la cabeza. Luego de hacerlo echa un vistazo a la concurrencia del lugar. Todos parecen estar cada uno en su mundo, hipnotizados por las luces de colores y la música, que suena tan fuerte que apenas es posible hablar.

Quizás la chica tenga razón, todos están demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para reconocerla. Pero por otro lado corre un gran riesgo si alguien lo hace.

— Cashmere está aquí. — Puntualizo tratando de quitar de su rostro la expresión de suficiencia. — Ella podría reconocerte sin problemas, incluso con esa cosa absurda que llevas en la cabeza.

— Sí, la vi. — Responde Johanna como quien no quiere la cosa. — Aunque parece que está muy ocupada tomando tantas pastillas como su organismo pueda soportar. Parece que no eres el único con trabajo hoy ¿no?

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. No sé lo digo a Johanna, porque por más que lo haga eso no va a cambiar su opinión sobre la guapa vencedora del distrito uno, pero se dice que Cashmere está teniendo tiempos difíciles. No sé qué habrá hecho para disgustar a Snow, pero debió ser algo grande, porque se dice que ahora tiene que lidiar con dos clientes en la misma noche. _A la vez._

Generalmente mientras menos problemas causes más livianos, por así decirlo, serán tus trabajos.

— Tienes un punto. — Le reconozco, a lo que ella sonríe petulante. — Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Estos lugares no son de tu preferencia.

— Las preferencias pueden cambiar ¿sabes? Las tuyas lo hacen bastante a menudo según dicen ¿no? — Responde con malicia. Luego se inclina y me susurra al oído. — Algo está fraguando. No sólo en los distritos también aquí. Vine para averiguar qué sucede.

Asiento con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente y me acerco a ella con la excusa de acomodar su tocado.

— No deberías haber venido. Yo puedo encargarme de conseguir la información que quieres solo. ¿Qué pasará si te descubren?

— Nada. — Masculla malhumorada. — Ya no hay nada que puedan quitarme Finn. Ahora si me disculpas, ese hombre de allí es uno de los ministros que echó Snow hace dos meses. Veré que me dice.

Se marcha contoneando sus caderas, haciendo que el minúsculo vestido rojo que lleva se levante un poco. Aunque está irreconocible con tanto maquillaje sigo temiendo que alguien pueda reconocerla. Los rostros de los vencedores no son particularmente fáciles de olvidar para los capitolinos, y Johanna es una de las vencedoras más populares, para su disgusto. Aquí en el Capitolio todos halagaron la astucia de su estrategia. En los distritos no la ven con muy buenos ojos.

No vuelvo a verla en lo que resta de la noche, lo cual supongo es una buena señal. Tratándose de Johanna nunca se sabe.

De todas formas ahora debo ocuparme de mis propios problemas. Mi clienta de esta noche ha llegado.

.

Las horas pasan lentas, y claramente mirar el techo no hace que pasen más rápido. A mi lado, la mujer del Capitolio llamada Yara duerme plácidamente, sus piernas enredadas con las mías. De vez en cuando suspira, y cuando se mueve los tatuajes dorados que llenan prácticamente toda su piel resplandecen, como si ella estuviera cubierta por oro.

Si me muevo se va a despertar, y realmente es lo que menos quiero.

No es una mujer particularmente desagradable. De hecho he tenido peores.

Pero ella, al igual que las demás, ha pagado por obtener mis servicios. A sus ojos soy simplemente un objeto del cuál va a poder presumir luego con sus amigas.

La odio. A ella. A Snow que me ha convertido en esto. A mí por haberme dejado llevar en este juego retorcido.

Una voz en mi cabeza, parecida a la voz de Johanna, no deja de preguntar: _¿Hasta cuándo?_ Intento acallarla, pero cada vez sus preguntas son más demandantes.

 _¿No estás cansado de vivir así?_

 _¿Es realmente este el castigo por sobrevivir?_

 _¿Crees que Annie no entiende realmente lo que haces?_

 _¿No te gustaría darle a ella un mundo mejor?_

 _¿No te gustaría ser libre?_

Al día siguiente, cuando finalmente estoy autorizado para dejar la habitación de la mujer, busco a Johanna en el pequeño hotel de mala muerte en que se está hospedando. Luce demacrada, pero satisfecha. Su sonrisa orgullosa se ensancha al verme llegar.

— Tienes razón. — Le digo. — Algo está cocinándose aquí y voy a ayudarte a descubrir qué es.

— ¡Bien! — Exclama entusiasmada. — Me alegra que estés aquí, porque ayer conseguí un nombre que nos puede ser de utilidad.

— ¿Quién?

Rebusca en su cartera hasta dar con una pequeña libreta negra y un lápiz. Escribe algo inclinándose demasiado sobre el papel, por si acaso. Rasga la hoja y me la pasa rápido. Luego insiste en que me vaya, ya que ella tiene demasiado sueño.

No miro el papel hasta estar de vuelta en el distrito cuatro. Me aseguro de esconderlo bien mientras permanezco en el Capitolio, mientras paso unas cuantas noches en compañía de otros clientes. Pasan unos cuantos días desde que llego hasta que logro escabullirme hasta unas playas desiertas, que nadie suele frecuentar.

Saco el papel del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo leo varias veces, asegurándome de memorizar su contenido. Un nombre. Una frase.

 _Plutarch Heavensbee_

 _El inicio de algo._

Una pizca de esperanza.


End file.
